fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
You're The Only One Liable, Katara
At the palace, the back doors slammed open and an angry Fright Knight stormed into the room, grumbling, "Grr, I've never been so humiliated in all my afterlife!" Fright Knight yelled. He then stormed past a man with a brown hair wolf-tail and wearing a water tribe battle suit. His name was Hakoda, King of Cartoonopolis. And next to him is his son Sokka, a boy same style like his father. "Oh come on sir, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Hakoda asked with concern. "Yeah, you don't just come and go after one night, who's gonna train me as full swordsman." Sokka says. "Good luck marrying her off!" Fright Knight snapped, storming out of the room. Hakoda spotted the hole in Fright Knight's pants, revealing his Black Boxers, with Purple Skull and Crossbones on them. "Oh...Katara." Hakoda groaned, and turned around to go into the courtyard followed by his son. He had assumed that the incident had something to do with his daughter, Katara. When in the courtyard, Hakoda walked around, calling, "Katara! Katara!" Hakoda then spotted a 14-year old teenage girl and a couple of more girls sitting on the edge of the fountain. the first girl had blue eyes, long brown hair and wears blue and white robes. Her name was Katara, Hakoda's daughter. Her friends who were all girls included one with black hair that was held up in pigtails and blue eyes. She was wearing a red monk outfit with a black sash around it. Her name was Kimiko Tohomiko. second girl had short, red hair and violet eyes. She wore a white tee that was covered up by an oversized pink hoodie and pink boots. Her name was Kairi. the third girl had blonde hair and wore a black tank top and light purple pants. her name was Winry Rockbell. The fourth girl had a white pony tail and wore a black and white jumpsuit. Her name Danielle "Dani" Phantom. the fifth and final girl had short hair and wore white shirt and colorful skirt. Her name was Tikal the Echidna. "Katara!" Hakoda exclaimed, and walked towards her until a blue wolf-like creature came up and snarled at him. In it's mouth was what looked like a familiar piece of clothing. "Oh, confound it already, Suicune!" Hakoda scolded, pulling the sheet out of Suicune's mouth, only to fall on his rear. He was helped up by Sokka, he then looked at the little sheet in is hand, and realized that it was a piece of Fright Knight's underwear. "So this is why, Prince Fright Knight, left so soon!" "Oh father, Suicune was only playing with him." Katara smiled to Hakoda, and then leaned over and said to Suicune in a cute tone, "Weren't you Suicune? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Fright Knight. Right?" She then giggled along with the others and even Sokka suppressed a chuckle, and they looked up to see Hakoda giving them an intent look. Katara then cleared her throat, and stood up. "Look Katara, you have to stop rejecting every suitor I bring." Hakoda said as he followed her over to a birdcage, "After all, the law says you..." "…must be married to a prince…" Katara, and Hakoda said together. "...before your next birthday." Hakoda finished. "The law is unfair." Katara told. "But you only got three days left!" Hakoda adds. Katara open the cage, and got a bird as she said "Father, I hate being forced into this. And besides, even if I do get marry, I wanna to be for love." "Katara, it's not just by this law. You know I'm not going to be around forever. And Sokka is not ready to take the throne and you're the only one liable." Hakoda said. Category:Fan Fiction